asesinato
by kena86
Summary: en medio de una conferencia de prensa, roger recibe la noticia que heinz fue asesinado
1. Chapter 1

En el mercado:

-Roger esto, Roger lo otro, ¡bah!- Se queja el científico malvado el Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, esa mañana, Roger le llamo para avisarle de último momento que habría una cena de la familia Doofenshmirtz, y que cada miembro traería un platillo, obviamente Doof no está nada emocionado por esta cena, pero le extraño que su hermano estuviera insistente, de hecho no quiere ir, ¡y no ira!, se dirige a la alcaldía con la mitad de sus compras- ¿Por qué tengo que ir a esa cena? ¿Para qué mi madre me critique por mi divorcio? Que por cierto ya son muchos años, no sé porque insiste con eso, ¿y porque debo llevar un platillo?, es el alcalde, debería contratar un banquete, ¿de qué se trata? Solo para pasar vergüenza porque se repite el platillo, pensaba llevar el pastel de carne de la abuela, pero si logro evitar ir a la cena, hare el pastel solo para mi, bueno, tal vez la comparte con Perry el Ornitorrinco y con Vanessa, ah, ahí está- se dice a sí mismo al acercarse a la alcaldía, Roger está saliendo con su secretaria, asistente y un guardaespaldas-¡eh! ¡Roger!- lo llama decidido.

-¿mmm? ¡ah! ¡Heinz!- hace un lado a su guardaespaldas, incluso empuja a su asistente para que le diera espacio- haciendo compras ¿eh?, yo apenas voy a salir a seleccionar mis ingredientes-.

-¿Tú de compras? ¿Por qué no mandas a tu asistente?- señala al hombrecillo estirado que estaba a medio metro de la espalda de Roger.

Roger responde un poco molesto-porque ya convoco a la prensa para verme hacer las compras- aunque lo dice en voz baja, para que el asistente no oiga, Heinz tuvo ganar de reírse, pero recuerda del porque se hallaba allí.

-oye Roger, no ire a ese…-

-¡ni siquiera lo pienses Heinz!-replica su hermano seriamente.

-pero, Roger…-

Roger se acerca con una sonrisa- vamos, te prometo que no te arrepentirás- responde con una extraña sonrisa, dejando en misterio a Doof- nos vemos más tarde- le da un abrazo antes de irse, Doof le corresponde el breve abrazo, un poco molesto porque logro su hermano logro picarle la curiosidad, aunque le daba coraje, tendría que ir para ver qué diablos tenía planeado.

-de acuerdo, Roger, tú ganas-

-bien dicho, te quiero- dice Roger antes de regresar de ser jalado por su asistente porque empezaba a llegar las cámaras.

-yo también te quiero… ¿eh?- "¿de dónde salió eso?" se pregunta Doof, "¿yo también te quiero?" ¿Él dijo eso?, bueno, mejor se va antes que algún camarógrafo lo fastidiara con preguntas sobre la vida de Roger.

"¿Heinz, realmente dijo eso?, Raro en el, ¡fue genial!"- señor alcalde, empecemos las compras- le susurra su secretaria, molesto de que le interrumpieran sus pensamientos.

-ok, ok, ¿Dónde se fue mi asistente?-

Una hora más tarde: Heinz Doofenshmirtz se tomo el tiempo para comprar sus ingredientes, aunque tenia curiosidad sobre que tramaba Roger, como para que requiriera su presencia, incluso le quedaba tiempo para hacer su pastel de carne con el ingrediente secreto de la abuela: maldad, sabia mejor. -¿Qué?- observa que hay algo raro en su perilla-¿esta… forzada?- pero la puerta esta cerrada, ¿será posible que intentaran entrar a robar, pero la puerta no cedió?- mmm, este parece un día de sorpresas- entra a su casa, es un dia nublado, incluso hay sombras, pero siente que es observado, tal vez sea su trauma cuando era gnomo y tenía que quedarse a oscuras- vamos Heinz, es tu casa, no tienes porque temerle a sombras de tu ca…-

Pero alguien si está ahí.

-¿Quién… es?, espera, yo te conozco ¿Qué haces en mi…? ¡¿Qué haces con ese…?-

En la alcaldía:

Roger deja que su madre le acomode la corbata, aunque le fastidia, no tiene argumentos para no dejarla hacerlo. –gracias, mamá, ¿está todo listo para la cena?- la mujer se pone un poco nerviosa.-vamos, se lo debes a Heinz-.

-lo se, Roger, pero entiende que asi se criaban a los niños entonces- dice la señora frotándose las manos.

-¿en serio? ¿entonces porque no me criaron igual?- replica Roger mas molesto.

-tu eres diferente a Heinz, nacieron con actitudes diferentes, y también en épocas diferentes- se defiende la señora con poca seguridad- Heinz es el primogénito había que ser más estricto-

-por favor, mamá, mi hermano no ha dejado repetir su triste infancia, mas que estricto, diría que fue… traumático- replica Roger.

-no sé cual es la queja, el es hombre de actitud fuerte, un buen hombre- replica la madre.

-pero el insiste que ustedes nunca lo quisieron, entiendo que los padres alemanes nunca dicen "te amo" pero él lo necesitaba, y en esta cena hay que cerrar ese capítulo, en especial porque según él: ustedes no se presentaron el día que nació- dice preparándose para la entrevista.

-¿de donde habrá sacado eso? De seguro de niños que lo molestaba- se dice a si misma la señora Doofenshmirtz- ¡ah!- siente que algo golpea en el pecho- ¿Qué fue este sentir? ¿Por qué de repente tengo semejante angustia?- tiembla sin razón aparente, busca donde sentarse-algo paso…-

DEI:- lo siento- dice un hombre saliendo de la casa de Doofenshmirtz, una vecina apenas vuelta en la esquina y la silueta de un hombre alejándose por el otro lado, no reconoce de quien se trata, pero si le llama la atención que su vecino de acento gracioso, tenga la puerta abierta, ¿debería cerrarla?, sin embargo antes de responderse a si misma, se asoma, lo que ve, la impresiona tanto que suelta sus compras, corre para su casa para llamar a una ambulancia.

La alcaldía: -en conclusión, y solo porque lo ciudadanos de Danville lo pidieron, el museo se expandirá y se incluirá clases de arte- dice Roger ante los periodistas y algunos aplausos- gracias por su atención, y ahora si me disculpan, tengo una cena familiar muy especial, Roger se prepara para salir, igual los periodistas, entonces a uno suena su celular, contesta, nadie lo toma en cuenta hasta que…

-¡Alcalde Doofenshmirz! ¡Alcalde Doofenshmirtz!- exclama escandalosamente llamando la atención de todos, incluso la del Alcalde.

-¿si?- pregunta extrañado.

-¿usted tiene un hermano llamado Heinz Doofenshmirtz?- pregunta el reportero algo exaltado.

-si, ¿Por qué?- a Roger no le gusta la actitud del joven.

El chico se queda mudo por un momento, como no sabiendo como expresarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Roger poniéndose serio.

-acaban de… avisarme… que su hermano fue encontrado muerto en su departamento… ¡aparentemente asesinado!- suelta el joven, estallan las exclamaciones.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡¿es acaso una broma?- exclama Roger sin creer lo que acaba de oir.

Casa Flynn-Fletcher: -¡dios mio!- exclama Linda horrorizada, ella, su esposo y Perry veían el anuncio del alcalde, y todavía se graba el anuncio del hermano del alcalde.-oh Lawrence, yo lo conocía- se abraza a su esposo.

-¿en serio? Oh, linda, pobre hombre, y pobre del alcalde… ¿oye, no estaba Perry aquí hace un momento- pregunta Lawrence.

En la guarida:-¡Agente P! ¡Contrólese!, ¡no puede ir! ¡Hay agentes forenses allá!- exclama Monograma tratando de ayudar a Peter el panda y pinky el Chihuahua, que trataban de sostener a Perry para que no llegara a su deslizador e ir a la DEI, -¡agente P! ¡Le prometo que haremos lo posible para encontrar al asesino! ¡Lo prometo!- dice Monograma logrando inmovilizar a Perry el Ornitorrinco.

Está luchando con todas sus fuerza para soltarse, no puede evitar derramar lagrimas, quiere ir alla para asegurarse que lo que decía el reportero era mentira, pero la interferencia de Monograma y sus compañeros, solo confirmaban lo horrible noticia "no puede ser cierto, no puede ser" finalmente se rinde y solloza, Peter y Pinky se acercan para mostrar su solidaridad.

-lo prometo, agente p- repite Monograma.

DEI: afuera en la calle-¡Suéltenme! ¡Es mi Papá!- los oficiales que cuidan la entrada del edificio, luchaban para que la chica gotica, no pasara la línea, pero era muy difícil, Vanessa peleaba con uñas y dientes, literalmente.

-¡Vanessa! ¡Por favor, detente! ¡Están haciendo su trabajo! ¡Te vas a hacer daño!- Charlenne no ayudaba a los policías a retener a su hija, apenas supo, vino en su auto a toda prisa, como el alcalde era muy querido, todo mundo veía su anuncio en la televisión, donde quiera que estuviera Vanessa, indudablemente también vio la noticia sobre su padre, y vino lo rápido que pudo, pero se encontró con la seguridad de la agencia de homicidios. Ella también lloraba, horrorizada en imaginarse el destino de su ex esposo, y la angustia de su hija, rezando internamente para que no se volviera loca, de pronto Vanessa calla.

Finalmente sacan una camilla con un cuerpo cubierto de una sábana blanca.

-no-

-vanessa-

-¡no! ¡No! ¡Noooo!-Vanessa tiene que ser atendida por paramédicos para sedarla. Charlenne solo puede seguir llorando.

Casa Flynn-Fletcher: -oye, ferb, algo le pasa a Perry- dice Phineas muy preocupado, al ver a su ornitorrinco desanimado y con los ojos hinchados- ¿estuvo llorando?-.

-indudablemente- dice Ferb, también observando a su mascota, solo atinan en abrazarlo y confortar, sin saber porque.

En el hospital: Vanessa al ser sedada, la llevan a una habitación, para que duerma y se tranquilice, Charlenne está a su lado, ya ha llamado a un conocido terapeuta, para que atienda a su hija, para que supere la muerte de su padre.

-Papi- Vanessa lucha por no quedarse dormida.

-Oh, Vanessa, sé que es horrible, no pienses como murió, recuerda los buenos momentos, yo lo hare, lo prometo Heinz, recordare los buenos momentos-pide a su hija, y a sí misma.

Vanessa sigue luchando por no dormirse, escucha a su madre, sigue llorando pero más tranquila.

Entra Roger a la habitación. -*sob*, ¿Roger?-

El alcalde también tiene los ojos hinchados por llorar, fue el encargado de reconocer el cadáver, no fue fácil, -Roger ¿Cómo…?-

-no… No quieres saberlo-Roger viviría con esa imagen el resto de su vida.

-¿Ti… Tío?- dice Vanessa débilmente, Roger se acerca a su lado y le acaricia el cabello.

-Vanessa, encontrare el culpable, y lo hare pagar- dice Roger sintiendo otra vez las lagrimas en sus ojos.

Vanessa pone una cara seria, para sorpresa de Roger-¿lo prometes?-

Roger también pone cara seria con determinación-lo prometo-.


	2. Chapter 2

-mi pobre Heinz- solloza mama Doofenshmirtz, ella y su esposo están en primera fila junto a la ex e hija del difunto, la joven derramaba furiosas lagrimas su madre la mantenía a su lado para que no tuviera un arrebato violento y/o destruyera algo o atacara a alguien para mostrar su rabia y frustacion por la manera en que mataron a su padre, incluso impotencia ya que al terminar tendrá que ir a la granja de los abuelos y hacer trabajos pesados para liberar todo lo negativo que carga ella quiere quedarse ayudar a su tio a buscar al asesino pero reconoce que desde aquel dia no ha podido pensar con claridad, un momento se limpia las lagrimas y observa el ataúd abierto, "parece dormido, que tierno" se dice a si misma.

Al finalizar el funeral, Roger esta de vuelta en la alcaldía, muy deprimido, pero con fuerza para exigir a sus oficiales que encontraran al asesino, quienes con pena no tenían ningún avance, no debería ser raro, en realidad la experiencia sobre resolver homicidios era escaso en Danville, y por lo tanto temia que nunca resolverían este caso.

-alcalde Doofenshmirtz, un señor quiere verlo, dice que usted necesita su servicios- anuncia la secretaria.

-¿en serio?, que pase- no estaba de animo para recibir sujetos raros, pero le impresiono y casi le dio risa que el hombre que entro viniera como disfrazado como el protagonista de casa blanca y junto a el una personita con igual traje- ¿Qué se le ofrece?-.

-vinimos a ofrecer nuestros servicios, para encontrar al asesino de su hermano- dice el hombre con el sombrero sombrándole la cara.

-oiga ese es un tema muy serio para mi, y para ser sincero me cuesta tomarlos en serio con eso- dice Roger molesto, por su forma de vestir parecía más bien un chiste la situación.

-¡agh! Le dije a Carl que no era necesario usar estas tontas ropas, mis disculpas alcalde- dice monograma quitándose el saco caqui, y para sorpresa de roger, la personita era un ornitorrinco-soy monograma, miembro de OWCA, seguro su hermano Heinz Doofenshmirtz le hablo de nosotros- se presenta.

-¿monograma?... ¿monograma? Mmm, me suena- piensa Roger, recordando una extravagantes anécdotas que contaba su hermano en las reuniones.

-sigh… tal vez por ¿monoceja?- pregunta monograma casi sonrojado, y con razón, le disgustaba que el científico lo molestara con ese nombre. Hubiera sido mejor que lo molestara por su primer nombre "francis".

-¡ah si! ¡monoceja! Ahora entiendo, ejem, quiero decir ¿y el?- pregunta señalando a Perry.

-señor, le presento al agente p, o como lo llamaba el Doctor Doofenshmirtz, Perry el Ornitorrinco- Perry saluda al estilo militar.

-¿en serio? ¿perry el ornitorrinco? Empezaba a creer que Heinz estába perdiendo la cabeza-responde Roger todavía un poco incrédulo al confirmar que el mejor amigo de su hermano era su némesis ornitorrinco. –de acuerdo… ¿y ustedes están aquí por…?-.

-como ya lo mencione, vengo a ofrecer mis servicios, porque de hecho tengo un excelente estudio forense-.

-¿en serio? ¿usted va a buscar al asesino de Heinz?- pregunta el alcalde, esperanzado.

-asi es, el agente p tiene sentidos agudos, y conocía al doctor doofenshmirtz, así que sabrá que esta fuera de lugar-resume monograma.

-pero la policía ya estuvo en casa de mi hermano, como se dice la escena ya… está contaminada-dice Roger acordándose apenas.

-estoy seguro que con una orden suya, la policía nos entregara todos los elementos necesarios, pero pediría que primero nos dejara echarle un vistazo al departamento-.

-¿puedo acompañarlos?- pide Roger, levantándose de inmediato.

-mmm, claro ¿Por qué no?- dice monograma.

Roger avisa a su secretaria-cancela todos mis compromisos hasta nuevo aviso-.

-¿Qué?, pero tiene una cita con…-

-dije cancélalas- replica Roger con una expresión amenazante que les recuerda mucho a Heinz, eso vieron monograma y Perry, sintiendo nostalgia.

DEI: llegan al penthouse de Heinz Doofenshmitz-bien, agente p, entrando al departamento empieza el trabajo-dice monograma a Perry, quien solo asiente, Roger observa expectante.

Al entrar al departamento, Perry se congela, no lejos de la puerta, en la alfombra, esta una enorme mancha de sangre, marcando el lugar de muerte del fallecido científico, monograma observa, aunque entiende, deben continuar, pone una mano sobre Perry, para que reaccione- se que es difícil agente p, pero sé que el Doctor Doofenshmirtz cuenta contigo- ante estas palabras, Perry se pone serio, haciendo un esfuerzo, entra mas al departamento, da un suspiro para concentrarse, pero al hacerlo, huele algo más que la sangre seca, es un olor que nunca estuvo antes ahí, y que no pertenece al doctor, huele por la escena, huele cerca de la sangre, huele, y también esta en una esquina, observando la escena, se da cuenta que allí se escondió el asesino, era un dia nublado, y el departamento debió estar extrañamente oscuro, no le extrañaría que Heinz no lo viera al llegar, incluso hay un olor leve en la cocina-

-krkrkr- llama a monograma.

-¿si, agente p?- monograma observa que Perry señala el porta cuchillos, donde faltaba el mas grande y filoso.-bien hecho agente p, que horror, el asesino uso uno de la propiedad de su victima… mmm- monograma regresa a la puerta y observa la perilla muy pensativamente y regresa sus ojos a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta roger con curiosidad y algo de fastidio por no compartirle información.

-observe la cerradura- dice monograma.

-esta forzada eso es obvio- dice roger sintiéndose como si quisieran tomarle el pelo.

-exacto-.

-¿perdon?- se sorprende ante la respuesta de monograma, ¿Qué se estaba perdiendo?.

-forzo la entrada, lo que quiere decir es que tuvo dificultades para entrar, no lo hizo antes, y tomo un arma obvia, en otras palabras: todo el asesinato fue improvisado-.

-¡¿Qué? Espere un momento esta hablando que alguien simplemente se levanto y dijo "hoy asesinare al hermano del alcalde" como simplemente ir a la esquina por leche- replica roger.

-tranquilo señor alcalde, por ahora buscamos pistas que nos lleven al homicida, las razones, todavía son un misterio, ¿agente p, ¿Qué oliste?-

Perry hizo una especia de charada –bañarse… no… -

-pareciera que echa algo…-

-¡colonia!- exclaman los humanos. Perry asiente.

-dejeme ver… digo oler- monograma se acerca a la esquina donde Perry olfateo mucho- mmm, si es colonia, todavía la huelo, pero se esta perdiendo por las horas, cuenta con usted para que identifique el aroma, agente p- Perry hace un saludo militar como diciendo "cuente conmigo", da un rodeo a escena para ver si no se olvida de algo entonces se dirige a la puerta, creyendo que va a salir, los humanos piensan seguirlo, pero en realidad le da vuelta a la puerta y ahí hay una mancha de sangre, el asesino toco la puerta al salir.

-¡una huella!- exclama Roger emocionado.

-no no no, mire bien señor alcalde, no es una huella de una mano, es un guante, y por la textura sospecho que es de latex- dice monograma.

-¡rayos! Entonces ¿ahora qué?- pregunta decepcionado roger.

-tenemos unas pistas, el homicida se llevo el cuchillo de su hermano y tenía unos guantes, le sugiero que ponga a toda la policía a buscar en los botes de basura, en la alcantarilla y en los basureros-

-¿y si no los encuentran?-pregunta dudoso.

-entonces significa que el asesino todavía los conserva-


	3. Chapter 3

Regresando a la alcaldía, ya muy tarde, todos los que trabajan allí ya se están retirando, Roger, monograma y perry, regresaron para evaluar lo que ahora sabían y lo que harian- mmm, ¿y qué tanto conocía a Heinz?- pregunta Roger, sintiendo algo incomodo el silencio.

-oh…en realidad no… no mucho… hemos hablado cada cuando… no eramos amigos- responde monograma.

-¿entonces porque quiere resolver el asesinato de mi hermano?- pregunta Roger.

-se lo prometi al agente p- responde el mayor.

-¿se refiere a Perry el ornitorrinco?- le soprende.

-asi es, aunque el agente p y el dr. Doofenshmirtz eran enemigos, tenían un respeto mutuo, eran amigos en un sentido extraño, ahora que lo pienso todos mis agentes han desarrollado una amistad con sus nemesis, se vuelven dependientes de uno del otro…- monograma se corta al darse cuenta que se habla a si mismo.

-…¿Heinz no era farmacéutico, verdad?- pregunta Roger.

-no-

A pesar de que querer saber mas sobre la vida de su hermano, y su relación con su amigo ornitorrinco, eso puedo haberlo hecho mientras estaba vivo, ahora es tarde.

-hasta mañana, alcalde Doofenshmirtz- saludaron algunos empleados mientras salian, el solo regreso el saludo con la mano. Los 3 ingresaron a la alcaldía y entonces…

-¿agente p?- Perry se detiene abruptamente, y se queda de piedra por un momento, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes, estos no ven que el mamífero esta concentrando su nariz porque detecto un olor familiar… ese olor que se convirtió en su presa.-agente p ¿se siente bien?-.

-krkrkrkrkrkr- gruñe con rabia y empieza su caceria.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta Roger un poco asustado, mientras Perry se aleja de ellos con los pelos en puntas como animal salvaje.

-no tengo idea, alcalde, parece muy molesto… ¡sigamoslo!- ambos hombres van tras el agente enfurecido, y se sorprenden al ver que este detiene al resto de los empleados que siguen trabajando, asustando a los pobres, y algunos casi los somete porque no se dejaban oler-¡alcalde, el agente p detecto la colonia!, ¡el sospecho esta aquí!- exclamo monograma muy sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Quién es?- exclamo Roger a la posibilidad de enfrentar al asesino de su hermano mayor.

-encuéntrelo agente p- ordena monograma.

Perry continuo, de hecho a los pocos les desconcertó que le diera vuelta a toda la alcaldía, oliera a todos los empleados restantes, Perry salió y perdió el rastro.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Rayos! Eso significa que ya se fue, alcalde- dice monograma, teniendo que lidiar con la ira acumulada de Roger que tenia ganas de golpear a alguien por la frustración que sentía dentro, en cambio Perry igual de frustrado si esta sacando todo su enojo en contra de una banca y un faro, destruyéndolos- tranquilo alcalde, ¡agente p no haga eso!- pero Perry no se detuvo, arranco algo de hierba, después golpea el camino de acento, por suerte se canso rápido y no tardo en tomar respiración, Roger que había visto al ornitorrinco como si le transmitiera su propio enojo, con cansancio mental se sienta en las escaleras y sostiene su cabeza con sus manos, como si tuviera dolor de cabeza.

Monograma suspiro de alivio al ver que ambos se tranquilizaron, comprende lo que sienten- tal vez tengamos que esperar mañana alcalde, pero ya sabemos donde acorralarlo- dice Monograma logrando animar a ambos acompañantes con deseos internos de venganza.

Monograma y Perry se retiran, el ornitorrinco es recibido por sus preocupados que dueños que ya empezaban temer lo peor al ver pasar las horas, aunque se siente culpable por eso, esta decidido a atrapar al bastardo que le arrebato a nemesis/amigo, a la hora de dormir, Perry saca una foto de sombrero que nadie sabe que tiene: una de el y Heinz Doofenshmirtz, era uno de esos días que no querían pelear, Heinz tomo la foto por sorpresa con una cámara de fotos instantáneas, supuestamente para hacerle creer a monograma que eran aliados, en realidad Perry no lo creyo, ya sabia que Heinz lo veía como su único amigo, y que solo quería una foto juntos, pero el también quería su propia foto de amigos, asi que como si tomara en serio la amenaza, Perry le arrebato la foto, ahora era su único y mas preciado recuerdo.

Mientras en la alcaldía, Roger no se sentía con fuerzas para ir a su casa, en cambio se quedo viendo el vacio en su oficina, muy deprimido, pues le arremetió de golpe un terrible pensamiento: ¿y si mataron a su hermano por su culpa?.


	4. Chapter 4

Al dia siguiente: Perry salió temprano para encontrarse con monograma e ir a la alcaldía con Roger Doofenshmirtz antes que todos empleados llegaran. Fue una sorpresa encontrar al hermano de Heinz con la misma de ropa de ayer: claramente se quedo toda la noche y no durmió, las bolsas bajo sus ojos hacían mas notable su parentesco con Heinz y da un poco mas de miedo. –es hora- dice Roger a nadie en particular como si estuviera loco.

-recuérdame buscar a un psiquiatra cuando esto termine- dice monograma a Perry, quien a pesar de la sorpresa que le causo el político, también esta decidido a que hoy termina la misión.

Roger ordeno a su secretaria que todo empleado de la alcaldía se pusiera en fila del pasillo principal, que todo el que entrara no saliera, y no le importa si tuvieran que ir al baño, no se moverán.

Paso por lo menos 30 minutos mientras escuchaban quejas fuera de la oficina, monograma estaba ansioso y nervioso, sin mencionar que los otros 2 tenían una cara de intenciones de prepararse a matar. Así que tenía que vigilarlos también.

-ya están todos alcalde Doofenshmirtz- anuncia la secretaria, Roger se levanta y es seguido por los miembros de OWCA. Allí en al pasillo están todos.

-su parte agente p- ordena monograma, pero Perry ya se había adelantado y empezó a pasar por lo empleados, quienes confundidos por la situación, no se negaron, en especial porque les dio miedo notar que el ornitorrinco se tensaba.

Perry esta seguro, sus puños están listos, el asesino esta allí, solo tiene que encontrarlo y cobrarle. Huele, huele, se esta perdiendo, da media vuelta, huele huele, se es acercando, se concentra, huele, ya casi lo tiene, huele, no debe equivocarse… huele… ¡es el! Y lo ataca.

-¡agente P! ¡detengase!- ordena monograma, no es escuchado.

-¡Quítenme a este animal de encima! ¿Qué le pasa?- se queja el hombre de traje.

-mi asistente Demetrio- dice Roger sin creerselo.

-¿su asistente?-repite monograma mientras sostiene con todas sus fuerzas a Perry- ¿esta seguro, agente p?-.

-krkrkrkr-afirma Perry gruñendo con exasperación.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Demetrio levantándose.

-¿tu mataste a Heinz?- se acerca Roger también dispuesto a golpearlo, monograma lo detiene con dificultades, porque sigue sosteniendo a Perry, en cambio roger obedece de inmediato.

-¿Qué? ¿me estas acusando de apuñalar a tu hermano?- dice Demetrio con aire ofendido, pero…

-¿Quién dijo que había sido apuñalado?- dice monograma seriamente, ya no hay dudas, todos los presentes exclaman sorpresa y uno que horror y asco.

-eh… yo…- Demetrio trata de alejarse, pero todos se separan de él.-por favor, Roger… somos como herm…-

-¡mi único hermano esta muerto!-replica Roger todavía aguantándose.

-pero… Roger… el te iba a arruinar tu gran oportunidad a la presidencia- replica ahroa Demetrio.

-¿Qué?, alcalde Doofenshmirtz, no sabia que iba pos…- iba a decir monograma "presidencia" pero es interrumpido.

-no tengo idea de lo que está hablando, nunca pensé en llegar a la presidencia-responde Roger, el pobre ya empieza a tener dolor de cabeza (no durmió, ni almorzó).

-pero lo haras- dice Demetrio tomando una extraña mueca burlona.

-¿eh?-

-¡eres perfecto! ¡la gente apenas te conoce y ya le caes bien! Todos hacen lo que dices…-

-¡¿Qué rayos tiene que ver Heinz?- ahora los empleados retenian al alcalde para que no se lanzara contra Demetrio, pero este seguía una enloquecida mueca.

-¿no lo ves? Si tu rivales hubieran sabido de tu hermano…-

-¡Heinz no tenia nada de malo!-replica Roger, pero no es escuchado.

-ah, tu no lo sabias, pero Heinz era de un grupo terrori…-

-¡eso es estúpido!- interrumpe monograma con molestia- el doctor doofenshmirtz no era ningún terrorista, era inventor y su club solo era un grupo de personas de intereses comunes-. Monograma resume lo que puede, Perry esta luchando por salir de sus brazos.

-¡era un grupo peligroso! Los rivales políticos lo hubieran usado para dejarte mal, Roger-

-¡entonces yo les hubiera enseñado a no meterse con mi familia!, no me importa que fuera Heinz, farmacéutico o inventor, era mi hermano ¡y tu lo mataste por cuestiones políticas! ¡Pues adivina! ¡renuncio!- exclama Roger casi colerico, por segunda vez, todos los presentes exclamaron sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No te atrevas!- alcanzo a decir, antes que Roger finalmente se soltara y descargara todo su rabia en un solo puño tirándolo en el piso.

-pero antes me encargare de que vayas de por vida a la cárcel- dice Roger finalmente descansado.

Monograma, Perry y los demás presentes estaban muy sorprendidos por la acción, en especial Perry que finalmente se quedo quieto, Monograma aprovecho esto para soltarlo y al segundo siguiente tenia a Demetrio con esposas.

-no seas tonto, Roger, puedes ser el mejor presidente que el país haya tenido- continua Demetrio como si no hubiera recibido el golpe.

-dejame decirte un secreto: una de las razones por la que me volví alcalde es para que mi hermano mayor estuviera orgulloso de mi-dice Roger.

"al doctor Doofenshmirtz le hubiera gustado saberlo" piensa monograma, mientras Perry se le ocurre una idea.

Media hora después, llego la policía y estos subieron al ex asistente a una de las patrullas, Roger, monograma y Perry observaban con varios empleados y curiosos que observan, monograma cumplió su promesa, y también roger…

-¿Qué es eso?- exclamo de repente la secretaria señalando el cielo. Todos observan…-¿es… un pulpo con alas?- ciertamente es un pulpo con alas… mecanico.

-¿y eso?- pregunta Roger a monograma.

-es uno de los inventos de los amigos de Heinz Doofenshmirtz- responde monograma, al observar que la policía disparaba contra el robot y no le hacían ningún lado, esa cosa agito sus alas creando un fuerte viento alejando a los oficiales de la patrulla, sin perder tiempo cae sobre la patrulla, no la aplasta, con un tentáculo arranca una de las puertas y con otro agarra a Demetrio, al que solo alcanzan a verlo retorciéndose para zafarse, y de inmediato el extraño robot retoma vuelo, perdiéndolo de vista.

Muchas quedan muy confundidos, otros asustados, y uno que otro se desmayo, para mayor sorpresa de todos en especial para monograma, Roger se acomodo su corbata, dio media vuelta y solo dijo-me voy a tomar el dia libre-. Y se fue. Nadie noto que Perry el Ornitorrinco no le sorprendió la aparición del burdo aparato, ni que se llevara al ex asistente.

-agente p, volvamos a la base, tengo que hablar con M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. para ver que pretenden con ese hombre, usted tómese un tiempo con su familia hasta nuevo aviso- Perry sigue a su jefe, dentro de poco se le asignara un nuevo nemesis, tal vez un nuevo amigo, pero Heinz siempre será especial.

En algún lugar: -mmm… ¿Qué… paso…?...-Demetrio despierta, amarrado en una silla, en un cuarto oscuro, con una ligera lucecita encima-¿Dónde…?-.

-Despertó antes de lo esperado, queríamos impresionarlo con piquetes- dice una voz en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Demetrio con rebeldía.

-Heinz le gustaba decirme Rodney, solo para molestarme, aunque ese no es mi nombre… extrañare que me llame asi… - la voz alemana se corto.

-yo continuo-dijo una voz femenina y autoritaria- para no ser el cuento más largo, recibimos el dato sobre el asesino de uno de nuestros miembros, finalmente había sido capturado, pero vera, nosotros no creemos en la justicia en general…-

-oh, por favor, ¿no iran a decirme que van hacerle justicia a ese idio…?-

-Heinz doofenshmirtz era uno de los nuestros- regreso la primera voz masculina, con un tono muy molesto.

-si tienes un problema con uno… tienes un problema con todos nosotros- dice otra voz.

-¿ah si?-dice de manera burlona, escucha un expresiones de molestia a su alrededor, esta rodeado-¿y que van hacer al respecto?-

Ahora son ligeras risas lo que oye –que bueno lo que pregunte-. Jura que escucha que alguien activa algún tipo de interruptor, a la luz se aparece otro robot pulpo, pero este tiene objetos punzantes en sus tentáculos.

-¡Aléjenlo de mi! ¡Si algo me sucede…!- exclama Demetrio sin humildad.

-jajaja, no se preocupe, ya nos aseguramos que a nadie le importa lo que le pase, debiste dedicarle mejor tiempo a tu familia, que a tu carrera… tonto-dice Rodney antes de que se abrirse una puerta, Demetrio ve varias siluetas retirarse. – Esta es nuestra justicia-.

-¡AAAAAaaaaahhhhh!-

2 semanas después: La casa de descanso de Roger Doofenshmirtz, ex alcalde, Roger trata de matar tiempo pescando, una vez "obligo" a Heinz a pescar con el, y este se la paso criticándolo por llamarlo a pescar, por el clima, por la ropa que tuvo que usar, por su caña, para el, eso era muy entretenido, ya no es lo mismo… la pesca perdió su chiste…

-¿Café, tio Roger?-ofrece Vanessa

Roger ve a su sobrina, con una… extraña sonrisa-gr… gracias vanessa- la chica se sienta en una roca para contemplar el lago donde pesca su tio, hace poco volvió de la granja de los abuelos, no lo culpa por la muerte de su padre, pero esa sonrisa la tiene desde que supo que encontraron el cadáver del ex asistente, como si le alegrara la forma espantosa en que murió, los abuelos doofenshmirtz, Roger y Charlenne, no les gusta esa sonrisa, todos ven demencia en ella, Roger hará lo que sea para que su sobrina sea como antes, la niña que Heinz tanto amo.

En la casa de Flynn – Fletcher los niños aunque contentos de que su mascota ya no se vaya cada dia, notan que el ornitorrinco está deprimido a cierta hora (la misma hora en que iba a combatir a Doofenshmirtz), con todo el amor posible hacen lo posible para animar a Perry, y lo lograran.

Pero siempre desconocerán esa demencia que nació dentro de él, en el momento que mataron a "su" nemesis, cuando delato al asesino con M.E.R.M..D.A., una forma diferente de ver la justicia nació, y no en el buen sentido: quien se meta con sus seres queridos, será lo último que haga.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz y Perry el Ornitorrinco ya no son los mismos.


End file.
